<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冲天火·天文】情人结 by Lovelybone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661626">【冲天火·天文】情人结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone'>Lovelybone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48, 冲天火, 宗天保, 张若昀 - Fandom, 潘子文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, zry48 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宗天保/潘子文, 宗天保X潘子文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冲天火·天文】情人结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【冲天火·天文】情人结</p><p>宗天保X潘子文</p><p>关键词：初恋，双向暗恋，亲吻，情人节，年龄差</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>　　这是那件事之后的第一个情人节。</p><p>　　潘子文特意从学校回来，到了那个人的住处。那间公寓依旧是脑海中的老样子，大门的指纹锁还残留有和他相关的记忆数据，轻而易举的把他这个算是陌生的闯入者放了进去。</p><p>　　这是属于一个鳏居男人的房间，映入眼帘是因为巨大落地窗而显得十分通透的客厅。</p><p>　　远远便能看见海滨那幢天空一号的残骸，废墟和阴霾的天气般配的像是进入了末日一样。</p><p>　　天空一号已经在一个多月前的那场火灾中被摧毁，而摧毁它的人，也失踪了。</p><p>　　他不知道自己是怎么熬过来的。宗天保这个人好像跟天空一号同生共长一样，一同不见了。</p><p>　　潘子文闭了闭眼睛，把眼里的泪花逼了回去。他承认他曾经不喜欢宗天保，可以说是讨厌，因为他觉得宗天保是唐永章的走狗，跟唐永章是一伙的，而唐永章身边没一个好东西，宗天保跟他们是一丘之貉，不可能有什么差别。</p><p>　　但，最后却是宗天保在保护他，帮他最多。</p><p>　　他其实早该想到宗天保最后的打算，他早该想到的……</p><p>　　眼泪不受控制的又流了下来，潘子文拿下眼镜，狼狈的用袖子抹了把脸。还好这里没人，没人看到他这么丢脸。</p><p>　　爸爸走了，马尔科走了，高玉走了，最后连宗天保都离开了他，所有保护着他帮助他的人都离他远去……</p><p>　　潘子文知道自己不该这么脆弱，他也想坚强起来，但是这空荡荡的屋里连同他的心也变空了。</p><p>　　可笑的是他还想着宗天保也许活着，也许会回来，哪怕偷偷的回来，能来看看他也好，但现在事实是自己满怀希望的跑了过来，却什么都没有。他找遍了屋里的每个角落，没有一丝人气，所有的东西都落着薄薄一层浮尘，宗天保不在，没有回来过……</p><p>　　潘子文站在窗前定定看了一会。</p><p>　　空的，屋子是空的，心也是空的。</p><p>　　他慢慢退后，离开那扇落地窗离开那些天空一号的废墟，在沙发上缩成小小一团，把脸埋在臂弯里，小声的啜泣起来。</p><p>　　只有他自己知道宗天保在他心里占了什么位置，之前总是挑衅，也是因为他知道宗天保不会拿他怎么样，他再怎么过分宗天保都会包容他，都会护着他。</p><p>　　但现在……</p><p>　　他和宗天保曾坐在这张沙发上彻夜长谈，他告诉了宗天保在父亲走了的那些年他是怎么过的，他告诉宗天保再生学对于他、对于他父亲的意义，他说了很多不能和鼎哥、老表他们说的话，他觉得宗天保可以理解自己。</p><p>　　也是在那一次，他第一次觉得他和宗天保有了一种奇异的默契，那种情感上的联系，也许说是共鸣也不为过，他几乎把宗天保当做一个亲人，在家人走后，他孤单度过的这些年中唯一一个和他心靠得很近的人。</p><p>　　也许只有失去了才会懂得珍惜，潘子文哭的更厉害了。</p><p>　　“哭什么？”</p><p>　　熟悉的声音突然响起来，近的就在潘子文耳边。</p><p>　　潘子文有些难以置信，他听出了这个声音，他知道这是谁……但是，为什么……</p><p>　　“怎么，不想见我吗？”那个成熟低沉的男声似乎笑了，然后这个声音的主人宠溺的揉了揉潘子文的头发，“抬起头看看我。”</p><p>　　“不。”潘子文破涕为笑，赶紧把眼泪擦干却别扭的不肯抬头。</p><p>　　那个男人似乎拿他没办法，轻轻叹了口气，有些无奈的坐在了潘子文身边。</p><p>　　“你不想见我吗，那我要走了？”</p><p>　　“不。别走。”潘子文着急了，连忙想拉住男人的袖子，这样胳膊一动，一张哭花了的脸就全暴露了。</p><p>　　“哭的跟小孩儿一样。”男人瞧着男孩哭肿了的双眼，笑眯眯的。</p><p>　　潘子文神色有些赧然，扁扁嘴，“我本来就是小孩，我十八，刚成年还不算大人。”</p><p>　　“你哭是因为我？”宗天保收敛了笑脸，恢复了一贯的认真表情。</p><p>　　“谁、谁说的，我——我没有，谁为你哭谁是小狗。”潘子文嘴巴挺硬，一点也不承认刚才那么丢脸的是自己，在别人面前哭成那样的黑历史怎么可能会承认啦？！然后他突然想到了一个问题，“你什么时候回来的？那场事故之后你去哪了？没事吧？没受伤吧？”</p><p>　　宗天保摇摇头，也许是不知道怎么说，然后长舒了口气，缓缓的斟酌了用词，才开口，“我，杀了人——”</p><p>　　“唐永章？！”潘子文立刻反应过来，“杀得好。”</p><p>　　宗天保无语的看了他一眼，“香港是法制社会，杀了人警察不会不管的。”</p><p>　　“所以你躲了起来，那你又为什么出……”话讲了一半，潘子文看宗天保认真盯着自己的样子，突然若有所悟，避开了两人相交的视线，有些不好意思起来，“其实你偶尔来个电话就行，我电话没换。”</p><p>　　“我杀了人，你不怕吗？”宗天保也移开了视线，他盯着落地窗外那遥远的废墟，语气冷静的可怕。</p><p>　　潘子文知道他是什么意思，满不在乎的笑笑，“让唐永章活着死的人更多，”说着便乘机抱住宗天保的胳膊，把自己肉肉的嘴唇印在了宗天保唇边，“大不了我跟你一起躲。”</p><p>　　“子文！”宗天保有些震怒的把他拉开，不知道是因为那句话还是潘子文的动作。</p><p>　　“怎么？你怕？我都不怕，你怕什么？”潘子文被这一举动弄得有些恼火，又恢复了倔脾气，“有些事你心里清楚。”</p><p>　　“还是你不想承认？”见宗天保回避着不说话，潘子文咄咄逼人起来。</p><p>　　“不，我……”宗天保难得的迟疑了，他犹豫着，他焦虑着，他不安着，也希冀着。他不希望潘子文靠得太近，也不想他离得太远，他既想跟他亲密，又怕这种亲密关系迟早会伤害到他们自己，也包括他们身边的人。</p><p>　　“好，我问你，你为什么回来？为什么会选今天？为什么知道我在这儿，又为什么出来见我？”潘子文连珠炮似得发问似乎想把宗天保拒绝的屏障给击溃，“你大可以继续隐藏，或者可以远远的看一眼就走。为什么，你想过吗？”</p><p>　　宗天保被这一声声质问问的心虚。他没法回答这些问题，他只知道自己看着这小孩难过心里就发疼，他只知道自己离开的这些日子时时刻刻都在牵挂着潘子文，他不敢去想在天空一号坍塌后没得到自己出来的消息，潘子文会是一个什么样的反应，所以才会在身上的伤痊愈后立刻跑出来见他。</p><p>　　“你还不肯承认吗？”见宗天保好像不为所动，潘子文语气里透出一点失望，“好，我明白了，是我，是我的错。”说罢站起来转身便走。</p><p>　　宗天保想都没有多想，条件反射般地猛然拉住他，然后两个人由于惯性栽倒在了沙发上。</p><p>　　宗天保山一般硬朗的身体紧紧把潘子文压在怀里，两个人紊乱的气息混合在一起。</p><p>　　“等、等一下，进展、进展好像有点……”宗天保一点起身的意思都没有，反而呼吸越来越粗重，这让潘子文觉得有点不对，脑子里瞬间迸出来无数不可描述的事情，顿时脸涨红的和煮熟的虾子一样。</p><p>　　宗天保看怀中的小孩羞的面红耳赤，忍俊不禁，恶作剧般在小孩耳边喘了口粗气，“我只是想说，潘子文，你能不能改改动不动就骂人是狗的毛病。上次是骂我，这次可连你自己都骂进去了。”</p><p>　　“喂！”</p><p>----------------------------end-----------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>